


No Shave November 2018

by LightBruja



Series: No Shave November [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Biting, Blackwatch, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Nipple Play, Nudity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pre-Canon, Pre-Retribution, Size Difference, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBruja/pseuds/LightBruja
Summary: CURRENT UPLOADED CHAPTERS:* GABRIEL REYES x OFC* ENDEAVOR x GENDER NEUTRAL READER* JESSE MCCREE x OFCNo Shave November not only is a great way to raise awareness...It's also a great way to highlight our (rather MY) favorite bearded boys. I'll be doing an average of one chapter every other day (15 total)Each chapter will be dedicated to the bearded daddy of my choice, with relationships being either F/M, M/Gender Neutral, or F/M/M for that extra smutty stuff.





	1. Table of Contents

Table of Contents:

 

Chapter 1: Gabriel Reyes/Reaper

 

Chapter 2: Enji Todoroki/Endeavor 

 

Chapter 3: Jesse McCree

 

Chapter 4: Dr. Jonathan Reid

 

Chapter 5: Iskandar 

 

Chapter 6: Hanzo Shimada

 

Chapter 7: Shouta Aizawa/Eraser Head

 

Chapter 8: Napoleon (FGO)

 

Chapter 9: TBA

 

Chapter 10: TBA

 

Chapter 11: TBA

 

Chapter 12:TBA

 

Chapter 13: TBA

 

Chapter 14: TBA

 

Chapter 15: TBA

 


	2. Chapter 1 - Gabriel Reyes x Original Female Character (M/F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel Adams is a member of Blackwatch assigned to accommodate Commander Gabriel Reyes on an information-gathering mission in Rialto. 
> 
> After a run in with Antonio and making sure their cover wasn't blown, it was time to blow off some steam.

**Relationship(s) Included:**

Gabriel Reyes (Before Present-Overwatch) 

OFC (Rachel Adams)

 

**What makes this Smut:**

Penis in Vagina Penetration

Blowjobs

Fingering

Against the wall makeouts

Nudity

Biting

Language

 

**~~~**

“This is dumb. Why do I have to be the one to pose as your date?” Rachel Adams mumbled as she fidgetted with the silverware on the table. They had just ordered food and she was already wishing it would come out so they could leave.

 

“You’re the closest to my age so it’s more believable. Sorry I’m such a bad date.” The man sitting across from Rachel at the table gave a snarky response and she just shook her head.

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s Moira. But I guess she was too busy as always. And I guess being one of a few female members that aren’t new has its drawbacks” The woman took a look at the man pretending to be her date.

 

Commander Gabriel Reyes.

 

If she were being honest, the man was attractive. That wasn’t in question. And she was sure he was a better date than the other members of Blackwatch’s elite team. Genji would be scornfully silent and McCree wouldn’t shut up. Reyes was a good balance of the two. But the whole situation was off putting.

 

The two of you were posing as a couple on honeymoon in Rialto. Gabriel wanted some insight on Antonio Bartalotti, a man linked to Talon as a top smuggler. When Rachel was asked to join the mission, she thought it was just because of her knowledge in Italian. She didn’t think she would have to pretend to be married to the commander. **_Her_ ** commander.

 

The whole thing was uncomfortable. She wasn’t allowed to pack anything herself, clothing being fitted to her “persona” that she had to maintain. She had to memorize a history of herself and Reyes, just in case anyone would ask.

 

“Drawbacks? Going on a honeymoon to a historical and romantic city in Italy is a drawback?” She rolled her eyes, taking another sip of her wine. She was more of a liquor person herself, but when in Rome…

 

“It would be better if you know…” She leaned in, whispering to the man dramatically “I was actually married. Or better yet..not single.” Rachel moved back to a normal seated position, taking another sip of the wine.

 

Gabriel just shrugged before making small talk to blend in with the rest of the crowd. Rachel’s eyes focused at a figure that entered the restaurant. The man Gabriel and her had been here to get intel on had appeared.

 

Antonio’s massive frame was flanked by men who were obviously bodyguards. The woman moved her foot, using the tip of her heel to softly nudge her commander’s calf. Gabriel stopped talking, looking at his agent with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I think I just want to take the food to go, dear. It’s a little too crowded in here.” Rachel knew Antonio knew who Overwatch was. And he probably knew about Gabriel and knew his face. Talon was good at getting information. She didn’t want to risk blowing a cover.

 

The commander glanced to the side, noticing Antonio and his entourage. Looking back at her, he smiled lovingly. “Of course, sweetie. Whatever you say.” Rachel wanted to gag. Their server came by and she spoke to him, asking for their meal to go. That things had come up, yada yada. She slipped him 20 euros and he was only happy to oblige.

 

Rachel looked back at Gabriel, grimacing at him. “Sweetie? You couldn’t think of anything better than that?” All he did was give a trademark shrug and you groaned in response.

 

It was interesting to see how different the commander would act toward his own team versus others. He joked with the members of Blackwatch, made them feel almost like a family. Others? Not so much.

 

The server came back with the meals already boxed up. He left the bill on the table and Gabriel took out some cash, putting it on the table without even looking at the total. Rachel figured that if it was on the government’s dollar - why not?

 

The waiter looked at the amount and his eyes went wide in shock. He bowed to the two of you. “T-Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Reyes!”

 

He said that a little too loud for comfort. With a quick glance to Antonio’s table, Rachel could see him looking toward their direction. With a quick “No worries”, the woman drug Gabriel out of there, trying to keep him out of sight.

 

Looking back, Rachel muttered a swear under her breath. Whoever set up their aliases and kept their last names as "Reyes" was going to get a stern talking to. Antonio had sent some of his guards toward the direction they were heading. Leaving the restaurant (and unfortunately the food) behind, Rachel took off her sweater, a simple white tank top underneath.

 

Gabriel didn’t need to ask before he took off his jacket, an olive-colored shirt underneath. They had to change appearances somehow, and this was the best way. The pair quick discarded their clothing in a trash can before keeping a quick pace.

 

Rachel could hear hurried Italian from a homeless man in distress. The pair rounded a corner and she stopped, allowing herself to catch her breath. Gabriel took the opportunity to look cautiously back and he swore, bringing him back into the shadows of the alley.

 

“They’re heading this way. I’m sorry for what I’m about to do.” Rachel was confused.

“What are you going to-”

 

Gabriel grabbed Rachel by the arms, slamming her against the wall and pressing his body to hers. His lips touched hers in a closed-mouth kiss. Her eyes widened in shock, and she fought back the instinct to push him off of her. He was doing this to hide their faces. Eyes closing, she wrapped her arms around the man, making the kiss seem more believable.

 

And when their lips began to move in a deeper embrace, they were doing it strictly to be convincing. At least, that’s what she thought this was. She couldn’t deny the way it was making her feel. Granted, she hadn’t been kissed in a while. Especially from someone like the commander.

 

Oh lord she was kissing her superior on a mission. She hoped she didn’t have to mention this in the report. Gabriel’s hands moved to her hips, and his teeth nipped at her bottom lip. As if on instinct, she allowed the man to deepen the kiss further.

 

Somewhere in the 5% of her brain that wasn’t occupied by the kiss, she could hear the guards approach, then walk away. They probably thought they walked in on something they shouldn’t have.

 

As soon as the guard’ footsteps were out of earshot, Gabriel pulled his lips off of Rachel’s. Her eyes stayed closed for a few seconds before opening them again, looking into the eyes of her commander.

 

Their bodies were still close together, arms and hands touching each other’s bodies. She didn’t need the reminder of knowing the man was muscular, but being able to touch was nice. It was incredibly intimate and she wouldn’t deny that she liked it.

 

**~~~**

 

The two members of Blackwatch barely made it back to their hotel room before they were a tangle of limbs, embracing each other. The kiss from before was nothing compared to the one they shared now.

 

Gabriel pressed Rachel against the wall, hips pressed against hers so she could see how excited the commander really was. Not to say she wasn’t either. She could already feel the dampness in her underwear as her superior ravaged her skin.

 

The female agent gripped the bottom of her tank top, throwing it off to some place to find later. Gabriel did the same with his shirt. She mentally cursed her choice in wearing a claspless bra, but the commander didn’t seem to mind as he just pulled it down so only her breasts would pop out.

 

His hands were rough and powerful on her tits, and that’s just what she needed. With a moan, Rachel gripped onto the taught back of the commander. Riddled with scars that each had a story, she added crescent marks that contrasted his dark skin.

 

Gabriel attacked her neck with soft bites that had her giving soft whimpers with each one. The way his facial hair tickled made her shiver and have goosebumps running down her arms. The man only chuckled at her reaction, twisting her nipples with experienced fingers.

 

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. She didn’t need to take the roles this far. But maybe she wanted to? Maybe somewhere deep down she had craved this sort of experience with the commander. She wouldn’t deny that she had caught herself staring at him and McCree sparring at HQ. While most of the female operatives watched the younger man, her eyes were always on the more seasoned of the two.

 

But who was she kidding? She didn’t want to think about whether this was right thing to do or not right now. Her body needed her to believe that this was for sure the right thing. His hands were relentless and trying to find spots on her body that were sensitive.

 

She could feel his length through his pants, and she was impressed to say the least. There was always some locker room talk with the female agents on who was packing the most heat, and Rachel had a feeling that she knew the answer now.

 

Gabriel rutted against her, biting her pulse point a bit harder than before. She moaned out louder, pushing her hips against his. That seemed to spur the super soldier on, as he picked her up by her thighs, and pressed against so that she had no other option than to wrap her legs around him.

 

This felt dangerous and sexy all at the same time. But then again, those were probably the best words to describe Gabriel Reyes. He was definitely dangerous. And he was currently proving his sex appeal.

 

The man moved away from her neck, which she was sure was bruised and/or red from his actions. He moved his lips close to her ear, giving a soft bite on Rachel’s lobe before whispering.

 

“I can easily take you against this door right now. But I respect you enough to fuck you on the bed. I just need you to take off the rest of your clothes before getting there.” He didn’t need to ask her again.

 

He helped her lower herself off of him and she began to slide out of the rest of her clothing. Everything was tossed aside and she stood in front of him. Completely bare to her C.O.

 

Gabriel gave a low whistle, looking her up and down before sliding out of his own pants. Rachel now knew that the commander was a boxer-briefs sort of guy. And when he tugged those off, she also knew that was right from her previous judgement.

 

He was definitely packing.

 

His cock stood at attention, and she thought she didn’t think the man could ooze any more power than he already did. But in this moment there was no doubt in her mind that nothing could stop him from achieving his goals - whatever they were.

 

Their eyes stay focused on each other as she walked in front of him, dropped to her knees, and held onto his length. That was when Gabriel closed his eyes, letting out a sigh and Rachel used the opportunity to surprise him, taking the tip of his cock in her mouth.

 

A strangled and surprised groan left the soldier’s mouth as his hand found his way to her hair. Tugging her along up and down his length, she didn’t mind the guidance. The feeling of his hand tangling in her locks was almost euphoric.

 

She flattened her tongue, letting the underside of his cock glide down as he barely fit in her mouth. Her lips beginning to feel the pain of the stretch Gabriel’s thickness caused. Before she could really get into showing him a good time with her mouth, he removed her off of him.

 

“While I appreciate it, that’s not how we want to finish things...is it, Rachel?”

 

She didn’t even have to look at him to know he was smirking. And fuck if her name didn’t sound exhilarating coming from his lips, especially when he was so clearly aroused. His voice was even huskier and darker than normal, and she was all for it. So with a nod, she made her way to the bed, sitting on the edge.

 

“You’re right, commander. And it’s your move.”

 

He didn’t waste that move either. Gabriel made his way to the nightstand in the room, removing a gold wrapper from the drawer. Rachel raised her eyebrow before the man made a comment about better to be prepared than not prepared at all.

 

He slid the latex onto his shaft, and his subordinate moved back so her head rested on the pillows. Opening her legs, she completely showed herself to him. Her pussy was slick with arousal, but she wouldn’t be able to take him without some help. Both her and Gabriel understood that.

 

Which is why the man knelt down in front of her, placing one hand on her hip and the other near her opening. The next thing she knew, a finger was slipped inside of her. Rachel’s back arched and she gripped the sheets as she felt Gabriel’s finger exploring inside of her. She should be embarrassed about acting like a wanton whore for the man, but she wasn’t. The way he was treating her was probably the most respect she had ever been treated with by a bed partner.

 

After a few agonizing minutes of one of his fingers inside of her, he slipped in and second...and then a third. And when Gabriel stroked just high enough with his middle finger to hit her G-spot, Rachel cried out, seeing stars that danced behind closed eyelids.

 

The man slipped his fingers out of her before sliding his body completely between her legs. He took the fingers into his mouth, tasting her juices and she was surprised she didn’t cum just from that sight alone.

 

One of Gabriel’s hands moved to his cock, lining it up with her entrance. Thanks to his stretching before and some of her own bodily lubrication, it didn’t take too much effort to pop his head inside of her.

 

And when he did? She could have died happy right then and there. He was the perfect thickness to stretch her out without causing too much pain. And judging by the breath he let out when he first went inside of her, she wasn’t so bad himself.

 

But Rachel was getting impatient. She wanted more and she wanted it now. If he didn’t move soon he was just teasing her, and she wouldn’t appreciate that.

 

But she wouldn’t need to complain about that, because soon her commander began to find a rhythm with his hips. Sliding out, and then sliding back in a bit further than before. He kept this up until he was fully sheathed inside of her.

 

Rachel had never felt so full in her life. And she couldn’t believe that it had taken this long for her to feel this way. When Gabriel had said earlier that she was the closest to his age other than Moira, he was right. But she was still a good 20 years his junior. But in those years of her life that she was sexually active, nothing had ever felt as good as he did inside of her.

 

Gabriel began to thrust in and out of the fellow Blackwatch team member. Rachel’s gasps and hard breaths starting to fill the room in addition to the sound of their skin touching. It didn’t take long for the tension from earlier to meet them at this moment, and cause the commander to begin to thrust without abandon.

 

All Rachel could do was grip onto his back, her legs on either side of his hips as she met his hips with hers at every thrust. They both knew they needed this release, and they would chase it all night if they had to.

 

But apparently Gabriel didn’t want it to take that long. One of his hands slid down Rachel’s body, and landed on her clitoris. Before she could even ask what he was doing, his finger began to rub small and soft circles onto it.

 

Soft moans and gasps were replaced with almost-screams as he began to pleasure her to what she didn’t even think was the best of his abilities. This was instinct-fucking. They weren’t really thinking about what to do.

 

She couldn’t even believe how close she already was. The knot in her stomach was tightening and tightening, and she didn’t know how much longer she could hold back.

 

“C-Commander...I’m getting close.” Her eyes looked up to see her superior staring down at her. He slowed down for the briefest of moments, putting a hand in her hair.

 

“Call me by my name when you cum, Rachel.” And how could she refuse an order from a direct supervisor? Especially when he began to pick up the pace even faster than before. She swore it must have been thanks to the Soldier Enhancement Program.

 

Gabriel’s hips began to become erratic, and the hand that was on her clit began to rub her faster. With a longer and louder groan than before, the commander stilled and she could feel the soft pulse and entrapped heat of his seed inside of her.

 

And that’s when the knot became undone. With a cry of “Gabriel” loud enough where she thinks that even the lobby could hear her, she came. Her pussy tightened around the cock inside of her as her cum coated the latex protecting it. Part of her wished there was nothing between her insides and him, but she could chalk that up to a biological desire.

 

It took the two a few moments of catching their breath before the man slipped out of her. He pulled the condom off of his softening length, and tied it in a knot before discarding it in the trash can.

 

Rachel felt like she could barely move. Her mind and her body were fucked to nirvana, and she didn’t want to come down from the high. Especially when the commander put his lips on hers in an unexpected, but passionate kiss.

 

She continued to lay on her back while Gabriel laid on his side, facing her. His arm laid lazily across her stomach and she almost began to drift to sleep when a thought crossed her mind

 

“Comm-I mean, Gabriel. I just have one question.” She turned over to face the man, his arm adjusting so it still laid on her. Without even opening his eyes, he gave an affirmative grunt that told her to ask away.

 

“Do I have to write about this in the report?”


	3. Chapter 2 - Enji Todoroki | Endeavor x Gender Neutral Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a reporter given the task to interview Endeavor on what he plans to do now that he's the No. 1 hero. 
> 
> What can possibly go wrong?

**Relationship(s) Included:**

Enji Todoroki | Endeavor

Gender Neutral Reader

 

**What makes this Smut:**

Blowjob

Deepthroating

Choking

Dub/Con

Penis

Size difference

 

**~~~**

 

You were so getting fired. 

 

You had one job. ONE JOB. And you messed it all up. Your editor was going to be furious. And you couldn’t really blame him. What was supposed to be a simple interview with the number one hero turned into something a bit more editorial. 

 

**~~~30 minutes earlier~~~**

 

“Thank you, Endeavor for allowing me the chance to interview you. I know you haven’t been fond with my paper in the past, but I hope to put that behind us.” You smiled politely to the man, even though you were shaking deep down. 

 

You weren’t expecting him to be so...large. Sure, you had seen pictures and knew the stats. As the journalist working the hero beat, it was your place to know these things. But seeing Endeavor in person was like meeting an angry and fuming giant. He wore civilian clothing for this interview since it wasn’t on camera. 

 

“As long as we stick to what this is about, there won’t be any issues.” His booming voice vibrated in your ribcage. Was that even possible? You would have to figure out the physics of it later. 

 

You laughed nervously. “I’m sure that won’t be a problem. We have plenty to talk about in terms of your outlook on crime in the city.” 

 

“Not much. Just that villains need to keep watching their backs while I’m around.” The passion and strength behind his words were intimidating. But that was all he was going to give you for the story? 

 

“Do you plan on implementing new strategies to make sure the crime rate drops and so that villains feel less inclined to group up as they have in the past?” 

 

“I’m doing the exact same thing I’ve always done. It’s worked in the past.”

 

“But in the past you’ve had All Might.”

 

Shit. The words escaped your lips before you could even stop yourself.

 

The professional hero before you stiffened. He seemed to grow as his posture changed to one more guarded, but still intimidating. 

 

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Endeavor’s words were dripping with acid. 

 

“Well, crime has begun to rise since All Might retired. And there has been some talk that you don’t have the same sort of relationship with the public, law enforcement, or the press. So I wonder how you would -”

 

Endeavor stood up, staring down at you. His icy blue eyes stared down at you with intensity. 

 

“This interview is over.”

 

**~~~Present Time~~~**

 

And that was that. It was supposed to be something simple but you went ahead and messed it up. And now you had to head home, find a way to type up a 500 word piece that was supposed to be a simple spotlight on the Flame Hero.

 

You turned the corner, opting for a less busy way to get home versus one that was more well lit. You weren’t too concerned. Your hyper-awareness quirk made it hard to be caught off guard from danger. 

 

That’s why you were surprised when you were shoved against the wall, a large hand on your neck. 

 

Thanks to the lack of light, you couldn’t quite get a look at the person who had blindsided you. You could only tell he was large. Very large. 

 

A slight pressure built on your neck, and you coughed as it was getting harder to breathe. Your hands reached to your neck, trying to pull his hand off of you. Why didn’t your quirk activate? This wasn’t typical.

 

“What stunt were you trying to pull back there?”

 

You froze in place. This is what it must have felt like to be a statue. You weren’t even sure if you were breathing. 

 

The man’s face erupted in a flame that took the shape of facial hair. And thanks to that, you could see most of his face. This wasn’t exactly what you meant by getting fired.

 

Endeavor. The No. 1 Hero. He was currently almost-choking you on a deserted street. Your eyes widened as you gave a minimal shake of your head. Surprised you could even do that. 

 

“I don’t know-”

 

“You know exactly what you were doing. The only thing your paper tries to do is be sensational and create controversy. Even outside of the hero world.”

He wasn’t fully wrong. In order to sell papers, your publication did take a controversial approach over the past few years. It was paying off though. Readership was up 20%. 

 

“And you were brought on to just continue the debate on whether or not I have what it takes.” His grip tightened, closing your airway tighter. You could feel the edges of your vision blacking out. 

 

But at the same time…

 

A soft moan escaped your lips. 

 

That definitely wasn’t something the hero was expecting. The air was tense and heavy. You could see Endeavor’s eyes squint in surprise before squeezing down harder on your neck. 

 

Your eyes widened, and despite the instinctual reaction to put your hands to his, trying to take them off of you and allow you the chance to breathe again, the pleasure you felt escaped with another groan. 

 

The hero smiled darkly before releasing your throat from his grip. You dropped down to your knees, coughing and trying to catch your breath. 

 

“Seems like I underestimated you, reporter. This interview is more interesting than I thought it would be. And if you like choking so much…”

 

You didn’t even have time to react to the man unzipping his pants and removing his cock. 

 

Like him, it was impressive in size. With a girth proportional to its owner. You felt sorry for whatever poor soul had it ever stuffed inside. And that next poor soul was going to be you. 

 

You hadn’t even fully recovered from being choked by the man’s hand earlier before he brought his dick to your lips. He was only half-hard, which was a slight blow to your ego, but you realized you probably got off more on the choking than he did. 

 

Not wanting to suffer a consequence for not taking action quick enough, you slid the tip of Endeavor’s cock into your mouth, giving a slight suck and lick to test the waters. 

 

He shivered. Which you were sure you could make a joke about that somewhere. But the vulnerability didn’t last long as he put both hands on the back of your head, pushing it forward to take more of his cock inside of your mouth. 

 

The man’s dick had already reached the back of your throat and he wasn’t even fully in. You used one of your hands to wrap it around his base, stroking in time with the strokes your lips were giving him. 

 

You weren’t surprised by the heat of him. You were almost thankful for it. It probably helped soothe the muscles and skin of your mouth as you took him. You weren’t even taken aback from the first amounts of pre-cum to be as hot as they were. It came with the territory. 

 

Endeavor was the person who let people know when he wasn’t pleased or when he wanted something different. This was apparent when he took one hand away from your head, using it to grab your hand off of his length and hold it above you, placing it against the wall. 

 

“You’re not getting through this by only going halfway.” You weren’t quite sure what he meant by that until he used the hand on your head to push you further down, your nose nestled into the curls of his crotch. 

 

You were equal parts impressed, disgusted, and aroused. The way he managed to fit his entire cock inside of your mouth and throat should have been physically impossible. But here you were. 

 

Endeavor didn’t hold back. Despite only having one hand on your head, he managed to maneuver you exactly the right way to deepthroat him thoroughly. Your jaw ached as if you had been screaming for hours, but you were sure this had only been going on for a maximum of 20 minutes.

 

When the Flame Hero began to speed up his thrusts, it was both a blessing and a curse. Tears had already began to fall from your eyes from the pain and lack of oxygen. And while the increased speed was even more painful (even with the soothing heat), it meant he was almost done.

 

The hero’s beard lit up in a greater flame as he released. You could feel the heat on top of your head from his hand, not to mention the heat of his cum, as it landed in your mouth and the back of your throat. He kept your mouth pulled on his length, ensuring his seed would go down your throat. 

 

Despite trying to put on a tough show, Endeavor was panting softly after his release. After pulling himself out of your mouth, you fell down on your hands and knees, coughing and trying to get air. Despite his efforts to keep everything internal, you noticed some of his release had managed to land on your shirt. Of course you had decided to wear black that day.

 

He zipped up his pants and began to walk away. He stopped while he was still in earshot.

 

“Never speak of this. If you do, you’ll regret it.” 

 

You were sure he meant it. And you weren’t in the business of ruining people’s lives. You waited until a few minutes passed after the man left before you started to get up. Your knees were scraped, and you were sure your neck bore bruises. Not to mention the obvious stain on your shirt. 

 

With a sigh, you made the rest of the way back home, thankful that you had sick days to use. But that didn’t mean you weren’t going to work on the story that was due. You were suddenly feeling quite inspired by the number one hero. 

 

**~~~Two days later~~~**

When Endeavor entered his office, an envelope was on his desk addressed to him. Opening it, he took out the contents. A soft smirk appeared on his lips as he sat down, reading what was inside. 

 

Standing out from the rest of the words on the page, a headline was written in bold font.

 

“New No. 1 Hero Vows Not to Choke Under Pressure”


	4. Chapter 3: Jesse McCree x Original Female Character (M/F Pairing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine Ashe is a member of the infamous Ashe family. 
> 
> Jesse McCree isn't welcome around their parts anymore. 
> 
> What happens when the rest of the family is away, and only Catherine is there to greet him?

**Relationship(s) Included:**

Jesse McCree (Before Present-Overwatch/Start of Deadlock Gang) 

OFC (Catherine Ashe)

 

**What makes this Smut:**

Penis in Vagina Penetration

Blowjobs

Cunnilingus

Nudity

Biting

Language

Nipple Play

Woman on top

  
  


“Jesse are you insane?!” 

 

Catherine Ashe currently had Jesse McCree pinned against the wall inside of the utility closet of her family’s home. 

 

“Cat, long time no see. I was looking for your cousin. She wasn’t at home.” Catherine rolled her eyes, releasing the man. She opened the closet, walking into the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of sweet tea. Her family special ordered it from a grocery chain in the Southeastern United States. 

 

“You’re lucky that no one is home. Family business and all that.” She sat at the kitchen island, watching Jesse and every move he made. 

 

“And you’re here still? From what I remember you were going to start training under your father.” The man took the seat next to you, and you scooted your stool a little away from him. 

 

“Schoolwork. I’m going to be handling the law side of things.”

“Like how to buy it off?” Jesse smirked, but you glared at him with daggers. 

 

“Not like it’s any of your business...but no. Unlike some of my other family members who want to make their empire illegally, I want the company to thrive while obeying the law.” Catherine’s hair was dark just like her cousin’s natural color. The two were mistaken for sisters when they spent time together. But it was rare that they did that. 

 

Jesse chuckled, taking Catherine’s glass and taking some of the tea and setting the cup back down in front of her.

 

“You know, I could have gotten you a glass instead of you bumming off of mine.” 

“There’s no fun in that, now. Wouldn’t you agree?” 

 

Jesse winked at her, and Catherine felt something stir inside of her. She had openly admitted to herself that she was attracted to the man. But he was off limits. Not only because of the issues that family had with him. 

 

But because he was Elizabeth’s. 

 

It was no secret that the two had a thing for each other. She had even caught Elizabeth writing “Jesse” over and over in her diary. As tough of an act her little cousin put on, Jesse was her weak spot.

 

Catherine downed the rest of her tea, standing up and rinsing the glass out before putting it in the rack to dry. She didn’t want to make the serving omnic’s job any harder than it was already. 

 

“If you’ll excuse me, Jesse...I have to go do my homework. You know, from school. The thing you dropped out of before coming into our lives.”

 

The woman walked away, leaving a shell shocked Jesse behind her. He wasn’t used to venom from the woman. They had been amicable in the past so this was unexpected. Jesse chased after her, following her up the stairs to her room. 

 

Catherine sighed, and rolled her eyes before turning to face the man. They stood in front of the door to her room. 

 

“What?” She wasn’t amused anymore. She just wanted him gone. His presence made her remember all about her younger-self’s crush and now that fact he had grown into even more of a handsome man made it worse. 

 

“What’s going on, Cat? What did I-”

“Don’t call me that.” 

 

The man stopped, staring at her. He had always called her that. Why stop now?

 

“I don’t understand what’s happening here.” He drawled. If she hadn’t been around men with accents similar to his, she would have thought it was fake. But unlike the other men from the states surrounding Route 66, he made it sound good.

 

“Men never do.” Catherine sighed. 

 

“Listen Jesse. I’m going to be frank. And frankly, you being here is making me all sorts of confused. I don't’ like being confused. You would know that. So that’s why I want you out of here.”

 

Jesse looked at her for a moment before laughing. “Confused? What’s there to be confused about me? I’ve known you for years. It’s not like you fancy me or something.” 

 

For the first time of the day, Catherine’s barrier was fully down. She bit her lip, turning her head to the side. 

 

“Not like I would mind if you did.” 

 

The woman’s eyes opened instantly, turning to face the man to see him scratching the back of his head and neck not obstructed by his hat. 

 

“Jesse McCree don’t taunt me like that. I swear if you’re pulling my chain I will hide a rattler so far into your boot-” 

 

Jesse didn’t let her finish. His mouth was on hers and in that brief moment she didn’t care what was going on around her. And she was typically someone who cared about everything. 

 

She could taste all that he was. The hint of the sweet tea from earlier. Cheap tobacco from low quality cigars that were probably all he could afford. And something that reminded her of apple pie. Was it cinnamon? 

 

They broke apart and Catherine looked questioningly at Jesse. 

“But you and Elizabeth…” 

 

The man arched an eyebrow before laughing. 

“Me and Ashe ain’t have anything set in stone. She knows I’m just having fun trying to find myself.” 

 

That’s not how it appeared to Catherine. But she wasn’t going to bring it up. Especially when the cowboy pointed to her door with his thumb. 

 

“How about we go in there?” 

 

~~~

Catherine didn’t waste time after Jesse walked into her room. Once the door was closed she pressed the man against it with her body pressed against him. Her arms wrapped across his shoulders as his hands found her hips as they kissed. 

 

He nipped at her lips, and she allowed him access for a brief amount of time before she bit his tongue teasingly, taking control of the situation. She took her turn exploring his mouth with her tongue, enjoying more of his taste. 

 

They broke apart for air, still embraced. All it took was one look and the two broke apart, starting to take off their clothes. Catherine had a relatively simple job - her jeans and college sweatshirt hid only her panties underneath. Why wear a bra if she wasn’t even going out? 

 

Jesse on the other hand had buttons and straps and an obnoxious belt buckle in the way of him disrobing. The woman chuckled before putting her hands on the buckle, slowly undoing his belt and staring him down as she began to unzip his jeans, fingers pressing down slightly to feel his budding arousal. 

 

He sighed at the bliss of the pressure of his jeans being taken away. He shuffled out of his boots and pants at the same time, dropping his shirt in the same pile. Before he could even take off his hat, Catherine took it off for him. 

 

She placed the hat on her head, thankful it wasn’t humorously large or this would be ten times less sexy. 

“Come on, cowboy. It’s time to show me what you got.” 

 

Jesse didn’t hesitate. He basically launched himself at the woman, ravaging her bodies with sensual touches and kisses. He made use of his silver tongue by sucking gently on her nipples before giving them soft nips. 

 

Catherine moaned, fingernails digging into the man’s bare back. She was acutely aware that she was still wearing underwear thanks to the dampness forming. A harder nip caused her to yelp out in pained pleasure. 

 

Wrapping her legs around Jesse’s waist, she propelled herself to flip the two of them, positions switched. She was now on top of the younger man. And that’s when she noticed it. 

 

A new tattoo contrasted the rest of Jesse’s arm. A crude skull and crossbones with “Deadlock” written above it. Catherine would possibly ask at another time, but not right now. Right now she had more important things to accomplish. 

 

The woman rid herself of her underwear, tossing it somewhere in the room. The two of them laid bare to each other, and boy, were they a feast for one another. As much as she hated to think Jesse McCree was the one to make her have illogical thoughts, he was. And she was having a similar effect on the cowboy. 

 

Her womanhood was pressed against his member, and her clit wailed in despair at the contact but lack of friction. She began to grind on his length, the both of them shuddering at the sensation. 

 

Jesse flipped the two of them back over, a glint in his eye. 

“I’m parched, Cat. You don’t mind if I have a drink, do you?” 

 

She wasn’t even able to give a response before the man adjusted himself, placing his face down right at the junction between her legs. 

 

As soon as she felt his tongue on her clit, her eyes rolled back and shut, soft mewls escaping her lips. She hadn’t even noticed the short stubble on his face while kissing. But she had definitely noticed it now as it pressed against her inner thighs. 

 

Catherine’s hands gripped onto Jesse’s hair. His dark locks felt like silk, and she wondered in the back of her mind what kind of conditioner he must be using. 

 

The cowboy’s tongue breached her core, and she thought she had seen the stars up close and personal. He was good. Very good. But she didn’t want to cum from this. Not at all. She needed to be filled by him. 

 

She gave a soft tug of his hair, directing his head up. When he glanced at her, she was almost embarrassed at how moist his chin and lips were. Almost. 

 

“It’s time to show you how I ride, cowboy.” 

 

With that, Catherine pushed the tip of him inside of her. He was already stretching her and she barely had the head in. Maybe she should have let him get her off with his tongue first. However, as soon as she managed to get the head in - it was smooth sailing from there. 

 

Catherine didn’t hesitate with taking all of Jesse inside of her. She wanted this. She wanted this bad. And she was going to show the younger man how much she wanted this. 

 

Catherine grinded her hips against Jesse, and he let out a low moan that caused even more wetness at her core. How can I voice do that to a person? Her hands trailed his pecs and abdomen, fingernails dragging slightly and leaving small lines. 

 

Jesse had his hands on her hips, attempting to guide her up and down his length. But she was in control. She wouldn’t let the man have all the fun. She slowed down to a snail’s pace, ripping a whimper from Jesse.

 

“You’re killing me, Darling.” His drawl almost made her give him the control. But this was too much fun. And too pleasurable. 

 

“Have some patience, Jesse. It’ll be worth it in the end. I promise.” And with that, Catherine turned up the intensity. Her moves were faster and harder, and it caused the cowboy’s length to drive up harder inside of her.

 

She drove down hard on his length, quivering her hips to satisfy her own need. But at the same time, to tease the man further. To make him realize just how deep inside of her he was. And the fact he had no control over it. The room was filled with nothing but the smell of sex and the sounds of moans and heavy panting.

 

Catherine herself was feeling her resolve break down. Her willpower was draining and she wasn’t sure how long she could keep getting him to groan out his disdain. She wanted to find her own release. 

 

And that’s when Jesse McCree couldn’t let her have complete control anymore. The man thrusted into her, and she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips. 

 

“Jesse! W-What are you..” She gripped the man’s shoulders as he plowed into her. Her hips moved on their own, chasing her release with his. The rhythm that was established earlier was gone, and now it was just time to feel the cascade of pleasure. 

 

Jesse was the first to cum. She could feel his quicker thrusts until he stilled, shooting inside of her. While his member began to soften inside of Catherine, Jesse moved his hand to her clitoris, giving a few strokes until her release consumed her.

 

She moaned his name as she shivered on top of him. Her thighs clenched around his abdomen as she felt each pulse of her release. As soon as she was coherent enough to move, she slid off the man, laying next to the cowboy. 

 

Catherine could barely keep her eyes open, and Jesse could tell. He chuckled taking the hat that had made its way to the side of the bed and placing it back on his head. He moved the blanket to cover her body, kissing the top of her head. 

 

“Get some rest, Cat. I’ll see you when you wake up.”

 

But Catherine knew she wouldn’t see him when she woke up. 

 

That would complicate things.


End file.
